fandom_of_aikatsufandomcom-20200214-history
Amy Yakuza
Amy Yakuza ( エイミーヤクザ Eimi Yakuza) is one of the main characters in Charming Aikatsu! Story Amy is a cheerful and kind person she always bring back smiles to the persons who are around her, she is Mikuru Natsuki's number one fan. She also really loves the brand Vivid Kiss,she likes street-wear and beachy like clothing this is why she choose this brand,she also have a good relation with the brand's designer KAYOKO,why? Its because when she was in Los Angeles,she weared lot of Vivid Kiss's coords and KAYOKO notice it so she comes to Amy and say to her than if she become an idol,she would be glad to create coords for her. So when she moved in Japan she decided to become an idol,and when she meet WM she was glad to see her favorites idols,but there's a rumor than WM would disband but Mizuki says "Maybe we need a new WM?" Mikuru and Amy watch each others and Mizuki. "I mean maybe Mikuru needs another partner who will match her? You're pop-typed and you share the same love for the same brand,you match her perfectly!" Amy? Yes she was allowed to become Mikuru's partner so she find her way to become synchronized with Mikuru. They choose ViVid Girls as their unit name Mikuru ask her why she choose this,she say its because we share the same brand Vivid Kiss and we're Vivid Girls! Mikuru says than its like it is her double the day of the first live of ViVid Girls KAYOKO gives Amy's first Gemini Constellation Dress and Mikuru and Amy singed Adult Mode together with their Constellation Dresses and they do Constellation Appeals together so ViVid Girls's first live was an incredible success! Mizuki watch carefully the live and was sort of pleased than Mikuru and was synchronized and Amy was proud of her. Amy work in a grill based restaurant as a cooker and server this is why she is skilled at cooking and also than she loves grilled food,she lives in a house who is closer to the beach and underneath is the grill restaurant than she cares with her mother (but she cares most of the times alone because her mother as to work). Her mother watch lots of her daughter's lives and is proud of her she really want than Amy keeps her dreams and continue to the way of idols. Appearance Amy has a beige slim skin,she has vivid pink eyes,and a vivid pink straight hair with yellow highlights, she has cat-like mouth and wears a three barettes: a vivid pink star one,a blue marine star one and a yellow star one. Personnality Amy is cheerful and kind,she always bring back smiles to the persons who are around her she is also a good cooker and like to swim. She is also really excited at some times. Coords from Vivid Kiss *Fine Pink Street Coord *Pinky Lips Coord *Pink Holiday Coord *Americain Star Coord *Summer Gemini Coord *Summer Day Star Coord *Summer Night Star Coord *Street Painting Coord *Happy Smile Coord *Night Star Coord *Los Angeles Angels Coord *City Girl Coord *Miracle Twin Coord *Star Twin Coord *Happy Yellow Smile *Emoji Fever Coord *Star Casual Coord *Pearl Gemini Coord Songs *Happy Smile :) *Adult Mode *Smiling Suncatcher Special Appeals *Cheerful Kiss *Vivid Girls Flower Trivia *Her birthday is on the 9th of June. *Her zodiac sign is Gemini. *Her blood type is AB. *Her color is vivid pink. *Her favorite foods are: grilled meat (like ribs,pork or beef sausages...),soft meaballs,skewers, grilled vegetables (especially onions) and grilled fish. *Her disliked food is shrimps. **Her pink is not clear its darker and is closer to fuschia pink. *Her aura is composed of emoticons,drops of paint,red and vivid pink lips,vivid pink,marine blue and yellow stars,pink and orange tropical flowers,street art writing (wich are VIVID in vivid pink,STAR in blue marine,SMILE in yellow and SUNSHINE in purple.) *She share simularities with Mikuru Natsuki: **They both have highlights in their hair. **They share the same type: pop. **They share the same brand. **They have almost the same Summer Day Coord. **They both known KAYOKO. **They both wear a coord who has casual on it. **They both known Mizuki Kanzaki. **Their singer Mona and Mina from STAR ANIS almost have a same voice and name. **They both have an another work except being an idol. *She is represented by a vivid pink star. *She share her zodiac and brand with Hinaki Shinjo. Category:MikuHatsune145 Category:Charming Aikatsu! Category:Characters Category:Idols Category:Pop Idols